


There's Not Much to Tell You

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [One Shot] Based on the movie The Proposal.





	There's Not Much to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on the movie The Proposal starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. Like I said in The Lake House AU one shot I did, Sandra Bullock is one of my favorite actresses. I love this movie, and while there are many scenes that screamed Swan Queen to me, the one I chose for this one shot was when Margaret (Sandra Bullock’s character) was in bed and stating facts about her past. The scene I am referring to can be watched on YouTube under “The Proposal: It Takes Two”. The song suggestion is Haunt by Echos.

My parents died when I was sixteen. They were coming home from a company dinner, and the weather had picked up. The streets were lined up with three inches of snow, and the snow did not seem to stop coming down. A driver on the other side of the median started spinning because he didn’t see the black ice. His truck hit their car. My mother died on impact. My father did not. He was coughing up a lot of blood. They had to use the ‘Jaws of Life’ to get him out of the vehicle. He was pronounced dead on arrival. 

To this day, I haven’t forgiven the man who took my parents away from me. I was told later on that his blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit. He lived, while they didn’t. He barely had injuries. He never even apologized. 

I ended up having to sell everything we owned because my mother had made some deals that she failed to mention to my father and me. I learned about it two days after I buried them. A loan shark named Mr. Gold came and promised me my life for all of our belongings. Then, the banks called, and well...I was homeless for almost two years until I decided to make something of myself and pay off the rest of the debt and move here to the U.S. 

I don't really hold any anger for what my mother did. I was more upset when she and my father died. They promised we would be a family together and well, any promise made to me after that day, I have taken with a grain of salt. They were the only two I ever trusted in my life, and after that, I guess you could say the walls I already had around my heart, rose a hundred feet higher with chains and barbed wire surrounding it. 

My father? He was the kindest man I knew. From the time I was five, he would take me to the stables and teach me how to ride horses. He would even take me the days he was sick, and would stand at the gates and watch me with a blanket wrapped around him. On rare occasions, my mother would join us. She would sometimes scold my father for teaching me how to ride. But there were a few days where she permitted it. I suppose it was because she saw in me the childhood that she, herself, was denied by her own mother. 

My favorite song is Bennie and the Jets. I once danced on the tabletops at this diner. My ex was the granddaughter of the owner, and we were better off as friends than as girlfriends. That night, we said our goodbyes, the same way we said our first hello – by dancing. 

My favorite book is The Polar Express. I think everyone should have something to believe in, something to hold onto when times seem rough. If I ever feel as though the day is too much, I will take it out and read it. It makes me think of simpler times, and I end up having a greater appreciation for what I have gone through and what I now do for a living. 

Let's see, what else is there? I love dogs, and my dog Lola, she is my baby. I thank the day my GPS took me down the wrong route because I ended at the shelter where she was. It was a few days before Christmas and when I went inside, one look was all it took. She needed me, just like I needed her. I took her home that day, and spent the rest of the day getting food and toys for her. 

I have a tattoo on the back of my shoulder, and it is a feather with an inscription "You are where you need to be." I would have put it on my wrist, but then again, I have always had an image to uphold. Ironic, considering I was once homeless. I don’t regret being homeless. It made me stronger. I do regret excusing myself to the bathroom when Robin shouted that I was a poisonous bitch. It has been quite some time since I let someone affect me at work. I made sure no one was in any of the stalls before locking the door and granting myself a few minutes to let it all out, and then collecting myself. 

Being alone has never been a fear of mine. I have grown accustomed to it, and surprisingly, I have found solace in the quiet, and even in the darkness. I have my mother to thank for that. She told me of a flower that took its time growing in the shadows, and when it came time to bloom, it emerged from the darkness. It was her way of telling me that while there may be difficult times, I should look to the horizon and know that even the night turns to day. 

Anyway, I’m sure there are other things I can tell you, but for now, I think we should get some rest. Who knows what your mother and grandmother have planned for us in the morning. Good night, Emma. 

Night. Hey, Regina? What’s Bennie and the Jets?

Hmm? Oh, you know. Bennie and the Jets. It goes like, ‘Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet? But they’re so spaced out. B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets.’

Doesn’t sound familiar.

Elton John sang it. ‘Oh, but they’re weird and they’re wonderful.’ 

I’m kidding. I just wanted to hear you sing. 

Oh, that wasn’t much of singing, more like a mini sample of what I can do. 

‘She’s got electric boots. A mohair suit. You know I read it in a magazine. B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets.’ It’s a good song. 

Maybe we can use the song for our reception. 

We could do a serious first dance, and then just let loose. I like it. Regina, good night.

Good night, Emma.


End file.
